


proud and not afraid

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: After so many steps, Lewis now goes for the hardest one; confessing his love.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	proud and not afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Juliette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/gifts).



> Hope you like it, lovely <3

It’s that day, that famous day, where a part of his life is decided. Lewis swallows, seeking some of that courage that is so present in his daily life. This year his life has changed dramatically in several ways. He modeled them on his own and that's not necessarily something he's afraid of.

He is proud deep down.

It all started several months ago, when he came out. He caused havoc on social networks, in his community and in the world of F1. He just hoped people would feel more free to be themselves, to go their own way, he hoped to free the speaking. Break all those clichés too.

Of course, in the midst of the endless support he received and the messages telling stories that made him cry or smile all day long, there were all the offended people, the derogatory words, in an attempt to demean him. 

_ First a black man then a faggot ? Formula One has really deteriorated! _

Then the voices of his comrades who rose up and the answers he didn't even need to formulate on his own. Moments of embarrassment. He knows everything that is not being said in the paddock. Relationships hidden under a lot of tricks and lies, fear of what can happen.

As always he was the pioneer of much more. Everyone has their own choices to make and he respects the decisions that are made, they are not his to make. The memories of several interviews that pass in front of his closed eyelids.

Max who gets annoyed after showing exemplary patience :

_ “Gosh, what do you expect me to say at the end ?! That he doesn't belong here because he's gay ? But damn it he was probably already gay when he won his championships, if he doesn't belong here, who does ?” _

Daniel who lets out an annoyed sigh, losing his legendary smile for a moment :

_ “Look, I would say that if he came out, it was to be at peace with himself, not to prove anything. I also don't think his private life concerns anyone other than him, no matter how exposed we are by our status.” _

Even Nico found himself saying something. Not that Lewis really thought about it, he led his life the way he wanted. The past no longer matters to him, neither does his past relationships. 

Which brings him back to now-

To the idea that he's allowed himself more than he ever did, yes. Liberty sitting by his side. A few weeks ago, two weeks. Sebastian by his side, an evening between them, a bottle between them, expensive wine. They dine together, yes, before taking a seat in the living room.

He doesn't remember everything, he can't remember their entire conversation, the reason why they were laughing, he just remembers how mesmerizing his blue eyes were and he remembers kissing him at the front door, to say goodbye to him.

He has a decision to make. He can try to fix it all, saying he was just too drunk, that didn't mean anything, or he can just be sincere and speak the truth, whatever he has on his heart.

Standing at the door of the German's house, a bouquet of flowers in his hands, he really wonders if this was the best decision possible. He sees a dozen ways it could end badly. 

The door opens, revealing Sebastian in a slightly oversized sweater and he looks so beautiful, so unreal, somewhere. He is falling more in love with him every moment. Surprise colors his ocean irises.

“Lewis ? You …”

“I … Two weeks ago I made a crazy gesture. I did everything I never thought I could do. It's been a while since I've been devoured by these feelings inside me, fighting against them, mainly out of fear. It's so hard to …”

His voice shakes. He tries to breathe to calm himself down. The younger's hand finds his. Concentrated, attentive, watching every word that comes out of his mouth.

“I love you so much, Seb. I love you beyond anything I should and that scares me you know. I came to ask you to be my Valentine … if you don't mind ?”

Lewis holds out the flowers that are left on his arms. Sebastian accepts them, observing them gently, and when he speaks he is surprised at how emotionally charged his voice is ;

“That took a while, Lew.”

He feels his cheekbones take on a pinkish hue. A laugh escapes him, he finds it hard to believe it. His heart is beating so hard in his chest.

“Sorry.”

Sebastian pulls him to him to kiss him. He feels the bouquet between them bothering them slightly but he doesn't care. All that interests him is this pair of lips that land on his. He waited so long for it. He has the impression of dreaming. A wave of adrenaline that could knock him down instantly. He could die happy.

“I thought I would have to spend Valentine's Day alone, I'm happy to see that I won't.” murmurs the German, barely detached from his lips.

Lewis struggles to form a coherent response so he just smiles. Everything is going too well. A fuzzy warmth seems to form in his stomach as he watches the man he loves placing the red roses in a vase. So typical, so simple, but a declaration of love and passion that was enough for him.

“To answer you more clearly,” Sebastian resumes, approaching him with a tender smile, “I love you too, Lewis. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He swallows back tears or any sadness he might have felt. Keep in him relief and joy. He can take advantage of this moment. The German's arms close around him and the embrace gives him more warmth than he's felt lately.

An illusory feeling of finally coming home. Home. 

“Happy Valentines Day, my love.” Sebastian whispers in his ear before regaining possession of his lips, clearly deciding to make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day ... wasn't motivated in doing something at all for it but here am I ... a small story for all the lonely hearts around, know that you're all loved <3
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
